


Hazbin Hotel Insults

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Have fun with these, you nerds!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hazbin Hotel Insults

"Alastor wouldn't eat you."

"Valentino wouldn't f**k you."

"The Exterminators have to stab you a dozen times to purge the evilness from you."

"Charlie says you can not be redeemed."

"The imps would consider you inferior."

"Baxter considers you a failed experiment."

"When you died, you went to the Ninth Circle of Hell, where Satan shook his head at your personality and attitude."

"When Angel Dust sees you, he shields his eyes and takes PCP in order to comfort himself."

"Niffty doesn't want to be your friend, even if you are a man."

"Vaggie can only swear in Spanish when she sees you."

"Eddie the kid would be appalled by your behavior."

"Velvet says that candy found on the ground tastes better than you. You may as well be rotten cake to her."

"Valentino would like you to be his new pet rat. (He won't hesitate to kill you either.)"

"Vox is hesitant to show your face on TV, even on his famous Torture Trivia game show."

"You have no class at all, according to Sir Pentious. In fact, he remembers the homeless being more poised than you."

"Breaking News: Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench mock your existence on the air, offering a $1000 soul reward for your head. More ratings for them after your demise!"

"Between dealing with you and enduring syphilis, Loona would choose the latter."

"I.M.P.'s clients flood them with requests for the many ways they should kill you."

"Why did Husk lose the ability to love years ago? Perhaps you might be part of the reason."

"Lucifer wants to know why you're still in his kingdom. You should've gone to the void, but even nothingness itself wouldn't care for you."

"Even the C.H.E.R.U.B. sheep cherubs would not save your life."

"When Stolas is lonely and hungry, he certainly doesn't want to come to you."

"The Loo-Loo Land Mascot once asked if you wanted to work alongside him in a costume of yourself."


End file.
